Parental Love
by Wobbles 03
Summary: The Cullen "kids" have gone hunting for a few days. Carlisle and Esme are babysitting Bella, but how will things be after a depressing call to Jacob, a trip down the stairs resulting in a broken leg, some petty rumors and nightmares?
1. A Broken heart, a Broken Leg

"Bella, honey?" Esme called us the stairs, "I'm going to the store, we ran out of noodles. I'll be right back." She added.

I sighed. "Alright Emse, have fun." And then silence.

I grinned. The only reason I was at the Cullen's house right now was because all the "kids" were hunting and they didn't trust me enough on my on to not see Jacob.

Now, usually Esme would let me do what I want (within reason). But Jake and I had a bit of a falling out. Well . . . it was more of a major falling out. I went to tell him of my engagement to Edward, and how after that we'd be leaving town and Edward would be changing me. He didn't take it so well. Actually it went horribly, he got so angry he phased, and accidently attacked me. I ended up in the hospital and a cast on my arm.

And ever since that incident I haven't been able to see or talk to him. Esme being gone provided me with the perfect opportunity.

I hopped the unnecessary bed and ran to the cell phone Edward insisted on buying me.

Pressing the #8 button, I waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Jacob??" My voice screamed in relief and happiness.

_"Bella? I thought the blood suckers were keeping you on a tight leash now a days."_

I ignored the jab. "Jake, Esme just left to get groceries, Carlisle is at the hospital, and the rest of them are hunting! Can I come over? I've really missed you!"

_"Bella. I don't want to see you. Your with the leeches now."_

"Jake . . . You're my best friend. I'm coming over."

_"Not anymore."_

Quickly I flipped the cell phone shut and grabbed my bag. Then just as quickly I ran out of Edward's room – our room- and down the stairs. Tears blurring my vision.

Now let me just say that the latter was a complete mistake. I should know better than to run down stairs, or up stairs for that matter. You know what, I should just never run at all. Or become a vampire.

Now that sounds like an excellent solution.

A loud groan escaped my lips as I felt the familiar rush of air meet my face, the exceedingly familiar felling of the stairs on my body, and the extremely recognizable feeling of gravity taking over my movements.

Then all the air in my lungs rushed out of me as I hit the ground. My leg was bent in a very strange way, my body sprawled all over the place.

Wincing I stood up and grabbed the closest form of support near me, which just happened to be the railing I forgot all about while running down the stairs. Stupid traitor. I decided to test for injures. I moved my arms . . . nope. Turned my torso and stomach . . . nope. Put pressure on my head . . . nope, just a slight headache. Left leg . . . nope. Leg that was twisted underneath me in a very weird way . . . OW! Oh my VAMPIRE! That killed.

Suddenly Esme appeared in front of me.

I jumped, my heart accelerating. She smiled. Seriously, what is it about my _human_ reactions that amuse them?

"Are you alright sweetie? I heard you fall but I was too far away to get in fast enough."

I now had to weigh my options. 1, I tell I'm in agonizing pain and allow her to take me to the hospital, she calls for Carlisle (who laughs at my clumsiness), I then end up leaving in a cast and stuck with the Cullen's carrying me everywhere. Again and eventually I have to tell them about Jacob. Option 2, I tell her I'm fine, stay in pain, but avoid an embarrassing trip to the hospital and no Jacob.

Option 2 it is.

I smiled. "I'm fine Esme. I fall down the stairs all the time. I'm probably immune to injuries now." As expected, my blush betrayed me.

She raised her eyebrows. "You're blushing."

I blushed at her noticing. Stupid blush.

"I do that a lot." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Now, she'll know something is up for sure. I NEVER EVER am snappy towards Esme unless I'm under stress (from lying) or annoyed, or upset. She probably knew I was lying and that I was upset.

I heard her sigh. "Bella, where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." Might as well stay in the annoying teenage role.

"Stubborn as always." She mumbled. "I'll bring you to the hospital, regardless of if you need to go or not, if you do not tell me where you're hurt."

"You'll _bring_ me to the hospital?" I asked, incredulous. Did she really think I would go calmly to the hospital?

"Yes." She stared at me.

"Well, I'm not hurt so . . . No need for any hospitals. I just bruised my leg. Nothing a pack of ice couldn't fix." I blushed again.

Her hands were immediately on my leg, the incredibly hurting one, and they were applying a small amount of pressure.

I couldn't stop the small whimper that emitted from my lips. A human wouldn't have heard it. But a vampire with super hearing, I might as well have screamed it in her ear.

"I think it's broken. Let's go pay a visit to Carlisle."

"NO!" I screamed. A hospital would only remind me of Jacob, the exact person I wanted to see right now. But they would only remind me of the bad.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "No?"

"I – I mean, I'm fine. I don't need the hospital." I stuttered, sounding very much like her daughter and her my mother. When did that even happen?

"Belal honey, you need to go and quickly, because if the bone sets before we get there than Carlisle will have to re-break it."

Oh, there was NO way I was going to the hospital now.

I shook my head rapidly.

"Don't move. I'll be right back I'm just going to call Carlisle to tell him we're coming. "She disappeared.

I scowled. My leg was NOT broken, it was just a sprain. Okay, so maybe it was broken. We didn't have to go to the hospital. I didn't need to be reminded of someone I wasn't even allowed to see.

Ignoring her rule I took a step towards the kitchen, using the wall as a support. I took another, and another. Almost there! Maybe I could get to the phone, call Jacob back.

Suddenly I was in the air. I glared up at the person carrying me, and then stopped. How could anyone remain angry at Esme?

"Off to the hospital." She said.

Oh right. That's how. I started to struggle, kicking with my good leg, flailing all my working limbs, aiming not to hurt her. Well, not to attempt to hurt her, hitting Esme would only end up in more injuries for me.

She stilled for a second, and then her arms wrapped around all my limbs, ceasing all movement with her stupid vampire strength.

She gave me a warm smile. "Bella, we have to go, honey. Now please stop before you hurt yourself."

I frowned. I hate hospitals.

She buckled me into the car and then sped off towards the hospital. The journey went way too fast.

My door was being opened and I looked up at the smiling face of Carlisle. Why was he in the parking lot? I was not going into the hospital, even if Esme dragged me.

Then it clicked. Esme couldn't carry or drag me anywhere without it looking suspicious. She must have told Carlisle to come outside to do it. If he carried me it showed nothing but a caring soon-to-be father –in-law. UGH! Stupid smart vampires. You know what, vampires in general are stupid.

"Hey Bella. Heard you took a trip down the stairs." He smiled.

I scowled at him, then crossed my arms over my chest and seatbelt. I was NOT getting out of this car. I HATE hospitals. I HATE the memories, they provide. James, Jacob, Edward speaking about leaving, school bullies . . . the list goes on.

He sighed, "Honey, can't you please just take off your seatbelt and make this easier on us. I even brought crutches so you don't have to be carried."

I shook my head.

He sighed again. And very slowly, so I knew what he was doing, he reached around me a clicked my buckle open. My crossed arms kept it from completely undoing. He quickly made short work of that, with just one of his hands he uncrossed my arms and let the seatbelt slide up the rest of the way. "One last try. Would you like the crutches or will I have to carry you?"

"I don't like hospitals Carlisle. Please, can't you just fix it at your house?" I pleaded.

He shook his head and then lifted me into his arms. Doing the same thing as Esme did before, wrapping his arms around my limbs. Effortlessly keeping me still and bringing me inside the hospital to the x-ray room.

He held out a hospital gown to Esme and then turned around. Within seconds, before I even realized what was going on, my clothes were in a neat pile on the bed next to me and I was in a hospital gown. I blush out of embarrassment. I could have changed myself.

Once all the tests were run, we found out that my leg was broken and thankfully did not need to be re-broken. Esme left the room eventually, saying something about visiting the children's ward. I was left sitting in silence with Carlisle, feeling incredibly stupid and childish with my previous actions. I looked down, a blush filling my face. I was probably bright red by now.

Carlisle said nothing until my cast was left to dry. After washing his hands he came towards me and lifted up my head in one of his hands. I tried to look away, but I was unable to turn my head. I averted my eyes. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling the best lately."

"Is this about why you fell?" His golden eyes stared into my dull brown ones.

I tried to turn my head, with no success. "Can I just go home?" I whispered. I wanted to get out of the hospital. All that I could see were the memories of the previous reasons why I ended up in these familiar walls.

His eyes looked concerned "Esme?" He called in a normal voice. There was a slight pause and then he turn back towards me. "Esme is going to sign you out. We're all heading back to the house. We'll have to talk about this, before the others get back."


	2. Missing Love

**A/N: Hey Readers!! Hope you all enjoy the story. Next chapter is about school! Please press that pretty little rectangular button at the bottom it makes me happy! And a happy writer = awsome chapters! Enjoy the story!**

**Wobbles 03**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twlight or its characters. I do however own the plot!**

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting up front, with Carlisle speeding down the road. What is it with these vampires and their need for speed?

Speed . . . Vampires weren't the only ones. Werewolves liked speed as well.

Jacob liked speed to.

I felt my throat tighten and those stupid traitor tears try to fall down my cheeks. I pushed them back, hoping that the vampires in the car wouldn't notice. It was a futile attempt. They probably smelled the salt.

UGH!! Why do vampires have to have all these extra – special abilities?

Why would Jacob even say that? He just doesn't want to be friends anymore, even after all that we went through together. Does our friendship really mean less to him than his hatred for people (vampires – I reminded myself) that he doesn't even know? Even if they are vampires, it shouldn't matter!

I felt those stupid tears push harder against my eyes. I quickly closed them. Maybe that would stop Carlisle and/or Esme from noticing them.

Like I said before, futile attempt.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" Emse asked me in her soft, caring voice. It was this very odd time that I wish she wasn't so understanding, that she would just yell and lecture me because of my previous actions. It would help ease the guilt I was feeling.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine Esme."

She looked at me worriedly and then turned to Carlisle. They stared at each other for a while and then glanced away. Every so often I could see their eyes glancing towards each other. It didn't take much to realize that they were talking, probably about me, at speeds much too fast and voices much too soft for me to understand.

I gave a soft sigh. I hated it when any of the Cullen family did this. I cannot wait until I become a vampire and then they can't do this to me. They will have to keep me in the loop. Only 6 months, Bella, only six months.

You know, this is taking a surprisingly long time to get there, considering how it is a Cullen who is driv –

"We're here."

I spoke to soon.

Unbuckling my seatbelt I leaned towards my door, which suddenly opened to reveal my crutches and Carlisle.

"Remember how to use the crutches Bella?" He asked me.

"It'd be pretty hard to forget. I have no idea how many times I've needed them. Although, I do think this is the first time I've needed them because I fell down the stairs."

He chuckled.

Turns out I remembered how to use the crutches, I just forgot how flipping annoying and difficult they are to use. Half way to the house I had fallen a total of 6 times. 3 of which I ended up hitting Carlisle and nearly breaking the crutches. The other 3 I just stumbled and Carlisle caught me before I could actually land flat on my face and break my other leg. With me it's probably possible.

I slipped (again), one of my crutches sliding beneath me and in an unsuccessful attempt to right myself I swung the other. Unfortunately, this was a very stupid move because I swung too high and ended up hitting Carlisle across the chest. Thank heavens for vampire speed! Carlisle took my crutches and held me up right until I stopped swaying.

"I'm sorry." I blushed.

Suddenly I was in the living room, sitting on the love seat in front of the television. My crutches nowhere to be found. I blinked.

"What would you like for dinner, dear?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Oh! Umm . . . Whatever you make is fine."

"Pasta it is!"

The T.V. came to life at a volume that made me jump about 2 feet in the air. Not the easiest feat while wearing a cast. Emmet must have been the last one using the television.

I heard a chuckle from the left of me and jumped again. Carlisle appeared out of nowhere.

"The last time you hit me with your crutches seems to have been the death of them. We'll have a new pair for you tomorrow morning for school."

I groaned and then blushed. "I'm so so so sorr-"

Carlisle smiled. "No need to apologize. I'm a vampire. You can trust me when I say it didn't hurt at all."

I blushed again.

"Sounds like Esme is finished with your dinner."

I stood up and jumped yet again when Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Silly Bella, we're not going to have you walk everywhere." I was sitting on a kitchen stool with a delicious looking meal in front of me before he finished.

"Esme you really don't need to do all of this for me. I mean you don't even eat food and yet you're spending all this money on me and – "

I was interrupted with a fork full of pasta placed into my open mouth. I narrowed my eyes and reluctantly started to eat.

It is very disturbing when you eat with vampires in the room. They ALL have a very bad habit of staring at you in wonder and then at your food in disgust. If I didn't trust Emse so much I would be wondering what the heck she put in my food to make her look at it like that. It also helped to know that they found the smell and taste of human food repulsive.

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other. I sighed again. Another conversation I wasn't included in. Did vampires not realize that it was rude to do that to people?

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

I froze. We definitely did not need to talk. If they found out that I contacted Jacob and was planning on leaving to see him . . . Well, I'd rather not think about it.

I placed my fork on my plate and then slid off my stool. I turned my back towards them and then gave a fake yawn. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. See you guys tomorrow morning."

I made it (while hobbling) about three feet before Esme appeared in front of me with a frown.

JEEZ! One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Emse! Don't do that! You scared me." I gasped.

She smiled, "I can tell. I just want to ask you one question and then you can go upstairs."

I blushed at the realization that she caught me in yet another lie. "Okay."

"Why were you leaving the house?"

"I wasn't." I tried to make my voice sound confused, perplexed. It didn't work.

How did she know I was trying to leave the house?

"You had your jacket and shoes on. Both of which you usually try to keep off as much as possible due to your intense dislike towards them."

I went to walk around her, but she stood in front of me. I tried the other side, same results. I've now come to the conclusion that all vampires are extremely pushy when they want something. Just look at Alice when it came to shopping.

Carlisle appeared beside her. "How about we compromise? Bella you tell us why you were leaving with no explanation and then you can go upstairs."

Worked for me. However it doesn't look like Esme is too thrilled about the idea.

"I was going to visit Jacob." With that I pushed through them and rushed up the stairs (tried to its rather difficult in a cast with no crutches to rush anywhere) tears falling from my eyes.

I just pushed Carlisle and Esme. Oh god, why don't I just build my own coffin from scratch?

Somehow I managed to make it up the stairs and on to mine and Edward's bed (in pyjamas) without tripping or stumbling or destroying something. Maybe somebody out there has decided that I've suffered enough.

The last thing I remember before falling into an uneasy sleep was inhaling Edward's scent from the blanket and having more tears fall at the thought of him being gone for another 6 days.

_I was in the woods with Edward and Jacob. Both of them were just staring at me, looking at me as if I was the most repulsive thing in the world. _

_"I'm leaving Bella. We're not friends anymore" Jacob sneered._

_"What? Jacob why?"_

_"We don't want you Bella. We've got more special and worthy women to spend our time with." _

_I gaped at Edward. How could he say that? _

_"I – I love you both!" _

_"I don't love you. Jacob doesn't love you." _

_I saw Tanya walk out from behind a tree, swaying her hips back and forth slowly. Edward stared at her a grinned. Running up to her he gave her a passionate kiss and then turned back towards me. _

_"Hopefully we'll never see each other again. Goodbye Swan." _

_"Edward no! Please!" I ran towards him. Jacob stopped me. "Move Jake please!"_

_He started to shake, violently. "Why Bells? He goes off with some other blood sucker and you still choose him. I helped you! I HEALED YOU!" _

_He phased. _

"NO!" I screamed, fighting against whatever was holding me. I needed to get to Edward, and to find a way to get Jacob to calm down.

"Bella honey, calm down. You're alright. It was just a dream." A low soft voice kept repeating the words over and over.

A dream? It was only a dream? But it was so real, so terrifying.

A sob escaped my lips and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"You're safe sweetheart. It's alright." The gentle voice pulled my face away from its chest. It wasn't an it. It was Carlisle.

He gave me a small smile and then ran his thumbs over my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I stared at his golden eyes, enjoying the calming affect they brought me, along with the soft feeling of Carlisle's hands rubbing my arms, cheeks and back.

My heart started to slow. "I'm sorry."

"That's perfectly alright. Did you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'm just going to go back to bed. Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled and then lowered me underneath the covers. "Goodnight Bella." He kissed my forehead and then left the room.

"Goodnight Carlisle, Esme."

Giving a small sigh I rolled over and then tightly closed my eyes, waiting for the sleep that I knew was never going to come. I needed Edward.


	3. Fears are always brought out

**A/N: Hey readers! I apologize for the long wait. I've been so focused on my other story that I almost forgot about this one. Not very good I know. Anyways I wanted to thank all of those who have left reviews and added me to their favourite story/author or story alerts lists! It means so much to me and it motivates me to continue on writing :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me sadly . . . **

**P.S. I have a vote for you guys. _Leave_ _your answer in the review._ Here is the question: Which Cullen should find Bella in the forest? **

**(Please keep in mind that this is a fic about Bella's relationship with Esme and Carlisle.)**

School on crutches has always been one of the worst things that has ever been. School on crutches _without_ Edward is even worse. Right now I would like to see a Cullen so badly that I'd welcome Rosalie with a hug in my gym class.

Despite the fact that I can't walk through the hallway without at least one boy asking me if I want them to carry my books (seriously what is with that?), or that I can't drive my baby anymore, crutches have proven not to be that bad. They have gotten me out of gym class.

" . . . page 24 will be for homework. Please answer questions 1 – 6. You can start now."

I jumped at the sudden voice. I just missed the entire class. Perfect.

If only I had a boyfriend who wasn't perfect and didn't occupy every one of my thoughts.

I didn't even bother to start the questions. I'd do them tonight to get me out of talking to Esme and Carlisle about why I was stupid enough to think about visiting Jacob again. Even though they said I wouldn't have to. I know they'd want to know and would be disappointed if I didn't tell them. Which would make me tell them. And I know the answer will disappoint them. It makes sense that it would. I don't know of a single person who would try to visit a shape-shifter who phased and attacked them, sending them to the hospital and giving them nightmares. Any smart person would stay away and yet I was trying every way I possibly could to go and see him.

With a sigh I banged my head on the desk, earning a few questioning/confused glances in my direction. Today is going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

I was right in thinking this was going to be a long day. So far it was only lunch and I still have two periods left. Not to mention that lunch only just started.

This was yet another thing that reminded me of Edward and his absence. The table that the Cullen's sat at was empty, except for the spot Edward takes. The spot that I was currently occupying. I hated this. The constant reminders that he left. That he was able to leave. My head was always replaying the words he told me. That he wasn't able to leave me and that it had been a stupid mistake. It was always reminding me that he promised an eternity to make it up to me. However my heart contained some doubt. A small part of it was reminding me that he was able to leave more than once. That _I_ was the one to find him. Not the other way around. He didn't look for me. I know that there is a part of him that still wants to leave and let me live a normal human life. The only thing I can do is hope that it is the smallest part.

"Hi Bella." Perfect. Just who I want to see right now.

"Hello Lauren. Jessica."

"Where's the bf at? Gain some sense did he?" The words _and left you_ hung in the air. Jessica snickered.

I ignored the question. "He went camping with his family actually. And if you are about to ask why I didn't go, you should know better. I'm pretty sure that the school knows what my balance is like." I tried to sound friendly. I really did.

I saw Jessica open her mouth to, more than likely, say something cruel. I decided to skip the cruel and petty comments and leave.

"Sorry guys. I gotta run. I want to do some of my homework before tonight. I know I'm going to get a ton of it in the afternoon."

I slowly stood up and reached for my crutches. Only to find them knocked over and on the floor, just out of my reach. Sighing I bent down to grab. Lauren, however, had different plans because as soon as I bent down she pushed my shoulders and I landed right back in my seat.

Now I was annoyed. "Lauren I have to go."

"You don't get to go until she says you can go." Jessica stated it as if it was a fact. Apparently she has been brain washed.

Lauren smiled like the devil. "So where is Edward actually?"

"I told you Lauren he and his family are camping."

"I think that he left you again. For a better, smarter, prettier woman."

He didn't leave. He didn't leave. I thought to myself over and over.

"I'm sure he realized how pathetic you are." She continued. "And decided that you weren't worth it. Then he left."

Tears were starting to push their way to my eyes. How was it that she knew my deepest worries? Why did she feel the need to play on them?

"I'm sure it will be like that last time as well. He'll take you into the forest and tell you that he doesn't want you anymore. He'll take you in so deep that you won't know where you are. You'll get lost and you'll get hurt. And you'll have to live with the knowledge that he doesn't care. He never has cared and he never will."

"Stop it Lauren." I whispered.

"He'll never come back to check on you." She continued, " He'll never call or e-mail. All he has done is strung you along out of pity and charity. He doesn't love you. After they find you in the forest, whimpering and crying out his name, lying on the ground. You'll be lifeless, because there is nothing to you. Nothing but Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Eventually you'll find yourself thinking that he will come back. Hoping he will come back. You'll sit in his spot at lunch, in classes. You'll park in his parking lot. Sleep at his house, in his room. Waiting for him to come back. But he never will. He will fill your dreams. Then your nightmares. You'll be forced to remember every moment you spent together. Every happy memory will become sour because he isn't there to share them with you. Soon the only thing you'll remember will be his final words to you. I. Don't. Want. You."

I started to hyperventilate. The memory of his good bye playing in my head over and over. The tears were well out of my eyes by now. "Lauren, please stop."

"You'll grow old alone. Never seeing him or his family again. Never finding anyone else to love because NO ONE wants you. No one will want you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life. You'll grow old alone. You'll die alone. You'll wonder why. What you did to deserve this. I'll inform you now. So you can remember. You do deserve that pain. Edward will leave you because you don't deserve him. He knows that. You are just a pathetic, ugly, stupid whore. He's not coming back. He's never coming back. Maybe this time he didn't think you were worth a good bye. You and I both know he's not coming back. Face it, bitch, he left. He left for –"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see, hear, feel. Everyone was staring at me. Mouths open in shock. I could see Jessica laughing. I couldn't take it.

I ran. I ran as far as I could. I left my crutches on the floor. I ignored the pain in my leg as I put pressure on it. I ignored the tears blocking my vision. I just ran straight into the forest and kept going. I could feel my cast slipping on the wet ground. My hands hitting the floor of the forest and then pushing back up. I could feel my body breaking down from the running. And then I fell one last time and didn't get up. Didn't want to get up. The only thing I was aware of was Edward's and Lauren's voices playing over and over again in my head. He didn't want me. He was leaving me.

Soon my body was unable to handle the tears or the strain I placed on it. It was unable to handle the pain coming from my leg. And slowly, I lost consciousness, with nightmares and fears of being abandoned and growing old replaying in my head.


	4. Family does not always mean blood

**A/N: Hey Readers! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happy! The results of my little vote thingy go as following:**

**Carlisle: 57% **

**Rosalie: 15% **

**Esme: 30% **

**So our lucky winner who gets to find Bella in the forest is CARLISLE!! Hope you enjoy the read! And I hope you review. They make me smile and squeal :D**

I was only vaguely aware of the rain hitting my skin and soaking my clothes. I could barely feel the wind brushing against me and sending chills through my body. However, I was aware of the night sky leaking through the thick tree trunks, which blackened out whatever light there was. I was aware of the panic that filled my chest and pressured my lungs.

I couldn't breather. I couldn't see. I have no idea where I am.

In a moment of pure stupidity I took a step forward, only to fall flat on my face. It seems like I managed to break the leg that was already broken. Only in a different spot. That eliminated any hope or chance of me getting out of this forest before the sun rose.

_Crack! _

I whipped my head around. Hating that my human eyes couldn't see anything past my nose.

_Crack!_

My eyes narrowed in an attempt to see in the ink black sky. The noise was coming from the ground. I could tell that much. Maybe from an animal. A rabbit perhaps?

I heard the wind rush past my face and continue to travel in the forest. Rustling the leaves and forcing them in the air. Where they then circled around each other trying to push the others to the ground first. Despite their attempts to win . . . they all fell.

_BZRIIIINNNNGGG!! BZRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

I jumped. What the heck were the chances of me getting cell phone reception in the middle of the flipping forest?

Slowly, shaking, I brought the cell phone to my ear and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse from crying.

_"Isabella." _Ah . . . Carlisle. He sounded relieved for some reason. "_Where are you? Esme said that when she came back from shopping tonight you weren't at the house. So she called your friends and your father, but they said you weren't they either. We're worried."_

"I- . . . Umm . . . I don't really know where I am."

_"Are you in the forest?" _The relief left his voice.

"Yeah. I am. I . . . uh. I came from the school." Please don't get mad at me, I thought.

_"I'll go to the school and follow your scent. I should be there soon. But for now just stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can." _

"Okay."

The conversation ended and I was left sitting on the cold, wet forest floor. Unable to move, see and starting to feel very cold. For some reason the tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. I knew I had to stop them, because if Carlisle found me like this then he would feel more grief. Grief that he doesn't need to feel because the reason I'm in the forest with a broken leg is my fault. I was the one who ran. I ran from the truth. I am just being a coward. Sitting in the forest, waiting for someone to come and rescue me as I was once again the damsel in distress. That title has been applied to me so many times now it isn't even slightly humours.

I tried to stop the tears before Carlisle got here. I really did. I tried as hard as I possibly could to stop them from coming and to plaster on a smile. I tried to get rid of Lauren's words that replayed through my mind over and over and over again. But I couldn't. I couldn't do a single one of those things. And before I knew it soft hands were pulling me into a hug and a voice was repeatedly telling me that I was safe now. I was loved.

"C- C . . . Carlisle?" My voice choked on the word. But I needed to say it. I needed to know that someone did come to save the damsel. If no one came then I'd be forced to face the harsh reality of Lauren's words.

Gentle hands stroked my hair and lifted me effortlessly off the ground. They held me against a chest and in their arms. Carefully, lovingly. I felt a small kiss being placed on the top of my head and then I was given a response. "It's me, honey. Close your eyes."

I snuggled deeper into the warmth of the clothes on his body and my eyes slowly closed, dragging me deeper and deeper into a blissful darkness of no pain, hurt or heartache.

The first thing I noticed upon awakening was that my right hand was itchy. Horribly itchy. The second was that when I went to relieve the itch another hand grabbed mine and moved it back to its original position.

I peeked one eye open and then gave a small sigh of relief at noticing the white walls of Edwards bedroom and the golden comforter covering me on the bed. Both of my eyes opened quickly after I knew I wasn't in a hospital and I was able to see Carlisle, dressed in casual clothes, staring at me intently.

"Bella? How do you feel?"

How did I feel? I felt like I got run over by a truck. No scratch that. I felt like I got run over a cement truck in the middle of the arctic.

"I feel fine." I answered. My voice scratchy. The itch still in my hand, I looked down. Only to wish I didn't. It was an I.V.

"Is there any particular reason why I don't believe that?" He asked me.

I shrugged, knowing that he caught me in a lie and not having the energy to try and defend myself.

He gave me a soft sigh and sat down beside me on the bed. Reaching out he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and gave me a small, sad smile before continuing.

"Your body temperature went down slightly. Too much for me to give you a warm bath immediately so we're going to have to warm you up the old fashioned way first. Warm clothes and blankets. You also managed to do some damage to your legs. The broken one and the now sprained one. Considering that and how your crutches weren't found, I'm afraid to tell you that you'll be stuck in a wheel chair for a bit."

"A wheelchair? I can't just get new crutches?" I asked. My voice rising slightly in panic. Lauren could do all sorts of things to me while I was in a wheelchair. At least in crutches I had a slight chance.

He glanced at me apologetically and then frowned. "What I would like to know is what happened to your crutches?"

I blushed. Realizing how stupid it was for me to not just bend down and grab them. Another flaw to add to my long list. "Umm . . . I sort of just wanted to get away from Lau- I mean the school. And at the time crutches weren't my first priority."

He raised his eyebrows. "Lauren? Isn't she the one you don't get along with?"

"Where's Esme?" I changed the conversation abruptly not liking where it was heading. I can't bury my problems if people want to talk about them.

"She's downstairs. What did Lauren do?"

"I didn't say Lauren. I said school."

"Bella, honey, what happened?"

My heart rate increased and I know he was able to hear it. He was probably able to smell how my palms started to sweat. "Nothing Carlisle. I just don't want to talk about it."

He sighed. "As long as you know that you can tell me whenever you want. Whatever you want."

Then he kissed my forehead and slowly stood up to leave the room. And before I could stop myself the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"He's coming back right? They're all coming back?" I sounded desperate, scared. Pathetic.

He lowered himself back to his position beside me and nodded his head. "They could never leave."

"But . . . they were able to before. What's so different now?"

Carlisle watched me, his eyes sad and I could see him struggle to find the words to both reassure me of their staying and explain why they left. But it was too hard for him to find the words, because we both knew that they would leave again. At least . . . I knew.

I looked down at my hands and fiddled with the blanket between my fingers. Looking anywhere but at Carlisle. However it appeared that he did not want that and he slowly held my face between his hands.

"Honey, it was not easy for us to leave you. You must understand that. After we left we were missing a big part of our family." He paused and looked straight into my eyes, trying to see if I understood.

"You could've brought Edward back." I mumbled.

His eyes were still sad and he slowly shook his head. "We were upset that Edward was gone. He has been family for over a hundred years. But we were miserable because a much younger and much newer addition to the family was gone."

I stared at him in confusion.

"You," he stated. "We were greatly missing you. Esme and I lost a daughter."

I shook my head, trying desperately to get out of his hands. But he held me firmly and continued, not bothered by my tears, as I realized the truth in his words.

"Alice and Emmett lost a sister. Jasper and Rosalie felt you absence as well."

"B- but, no one called. No one tried to contact me! I was left alone!" I was crying greatly now. It didn't deter Carlisle; he just wiped my tears away with loving fingers and continued.

"Esme lost her will to garden. She cried every time she had to go to the grocery store, to keep up appearances. I couldn't find the enjoyment I once had in saving people. You always were my favourite and constant patient."

I gave him a small smile at that. He returned it.

"Alice only went shopping when it was necessary. I can remember vividly walking into a room to see her tiny body curled into a ball, shaking with unshed tears. Crying for her lost sister. Emmett stopped joking and fooling around. He was serious and sad and mature. The complete opposite of his former self. Jasper must've gotten the worst of it. He felt everyone's pain, loss, sadness on top of his own. He fell into a despair, believing it was all his fault, because he lost control. He also lost a companion, a younger sister who he could protect."

My eyes were showing no sign of slowing down the tears falling from them. I had no will to stop them. I was being held in loving arms, spoken to with a loving voice and I was being told of all the ways I affected/effected the family. Each was true and real. All except one . . . "Rosalie?" I whispered. Maybe one was happy at my absence.

"She -" Carlisle was cut off.

"I was probably the worst of them." Rosalie stated from the doorway. When did she get here? "I'll admit that at first I was thrilled. No more human to protect of slowly destroy my family. Those were my thoughts. But soon enough I saw what us leaving did to the family. How it destroyed them. I mean, my Emmett didn't smile any more or joke about sex. And it wasn't long after that I felt something missing from our family."

Carlisle gave me a small smile and left the room. Leaving me and Rosalie behind. She took his spot, wrapping her own arms around me. They held love as well, surprisingly.

"I felt innocence, curiosity, happiness and youth missing. And it scared me. I never became close to you, Bella, for that very reason. I had a feeling that you were just a fling, you would destroy our family or that Edward would play the hero and leave. Obnoxious git." She snorted. "I was so wrong though, in my thoughts about you. Eventually I fell into despair as well. I did nothing but fix cars and other things. 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I skipped school. I spent as little time as possible with my family; because being around them meant that I had to see their despair as well. I couldn't do that. Then I just gave up pretending and I knowingly broke the one rule given to us."

My heart raced. I stared at her with eyes wide open in alarm. Had my absence cause the death of an innocent person, innocent people?

She quickly corrected herself. "Nothing like that, Bella. I stuck to the diet, despite my stronger urge to go against it. I broke the one rule Edward gave us, when we moved."

I interrupted her. "Edward said he only stayed around long enough to give you one rule before he left. He said that . . . that he told you guys to stay away from Forks and made you promise not to check up on me." I was confused now. If she broke that rule than it meant that she had come to check on me. Or Edward had given them another rule that made much more sense.

"That would be the rule I broke. I came back here. At first I told myself it was only for my family. I was just going to come back here, see how happy you were and then leave. I would tell them and then things would go back to normal. Stupid thinking I know. However, when I got here Bella, I smartened up greatly. I went straight to the school, I knew that's where'd you'd be. It only took me two seconds to glance at you to know that my family had caused it. I saw you sitting at our table, in Edward's spot. Just staring out the window. You were so much smaller; you still haven't gotten as big as you used to be. And the way you held yourself together. It broke my heart. Your eyes were empty, lifeless."

I tried to remember seeing any evidence that Rosalie was near. I tried to remember seeing Rosalie, but I couldn't recall anything. Except for delusions and hallucinations.

"That's when I knew that I had to stay. I had to watch you and try to make sure you were going to be okay. Maybe it was just a hormonal young teenage thing. Stupid excuse, you were never a hormonal teenager. So I stayed, much longer than I entitled to. I watched you deteriorate further. I saw you hide food and lie to your father about eating and sleeping. I watched as you drifted further and further away from your friends. Then you met Jacob. You got better, gained some weight, got some colour in your face. You smiled. And even though he is a dog. When I saw you smile, my heart leapt in joy. I stayed for a couple weeks after that, saw you smile and laugh. Hang with your friends. The night I was going to go home, I stopped by your house. Just to check on you. Say my goodbye

'I jumped through your window, just in time to hear you scream. You sounded like you were in agonizing pain. A sound that will never leave my ears. A sight that will never leave my eyes. You thrashed and cried and screamed. Pleaded for _us_ to stay. All of our names, you called every single one of them. I was so confused when I heard my name. You even told me to come back. I sorta had an epiphany there. I realized that I loved you. Despite my harsh attitude and coldness towards you. And you loved me. If there was any sort of rule that I hadn't broken. I broke it that night."

Suddenly I remembered. I remembered the nightmare I had. The fear of being abandoned. And then . . . "You held me. And comforted me. I thought it was just a part of the dream. I didn't believe that you were actually there. I – thank you." It was her. A sudden happiness filled my heart at the knowledge that it was real and it wasn't a nightmare.

She smiled at me. "No thanks needed. It was our fault. _We _left _you." _

My fears and pain were forgotten at the moment. I had a question that needed to be answered. "If you don't mind me asking. If you did all that. Broke all the rules and stayed with me, protected me for months . . . why did you tell Edward about my cliff diving?"

"I was furious Bella. I saw what us leaving did to you. I showed him with my memories. He was in so much pain at seeing you hurt. But he remained stubborn and stayed furious at me for breaking his rule. Then he left, just disappeared. I was hopeful that he was returning to you, but he didn't. When Alice had the vision of you - of you . . . committing suicide" She hesitated before saying the words.

"It wasn't suicide. It was recreational fun." I mumbled.

She ignored my words, knowing that there was a lie hidden in them.

"So in my anger I acted stupidly. And I told Edward what you did in the hope that he would realize what he did to you. I wasn't thinking about you actually dying, or that he would go and try to kill himself. All I was focused on was saving our family. All of our family." She glanced at me and then tightened her arms slightly. Indicating that I was a part of her family.

I smiled. "I- umm . . . Thank you Rose. I didn't know and you are a part of my family as much as I am of yours." I gave her an awkward one-armed hugged. She returned it.

"I heard rumours that you ran into the forest broke your already broken leg and sprained the other one."

I blushed. "That would be true."

"So considering how you lost your crutches and happened to injure both your legs, I guess that means that you're stuck in a wheelchair."

I grimaced. "Don't remind me." I stated darkly.

She chuckled. "Would it improve your mood greatly to know that Esme has cookies fresh from the oven downstairs?"

"Oatmeal chocolate chip?" I asked. A smile finding its way to my face.

"Of course, dear!" Esme called from the main floor.

Immediately I blushed. Realizing that everyone in this house, besides me, probably heard the whole fit I was having. Despite the fact that it was only Emse, Carlisle and Rosalie. It was still embarrassing.

"Well then it's time to go get some cookies." I swung my body off the bed. Only to find that it was still on the bed. Being held by a very amused blonde.

"Did you forget that you can't walk on either of your legs or were you intentionally trying to injure yourself further?"

Stupid blush. Rosalie laughed and then lifted me off the bed without a problem. Just before we walked down the stairs she whispered.

"I love you, little sister."

"I love you to, Rose."

**A/N2: Well . . . I got a review saying that Rosalie needed some good grace and I completely agreed. So in we throw Rose. Thanks so much to everyone who left a vote. It means a lot! I'm hoping to get the next chapter in soon, considering how ideas are just flowing through my head! But I do have some tests and things to juggle around . . . we'll hope for the best!**

**LOVE YOU READERS!! **


	5. Revenge is SWEET pun intended

**A/N: Ummm . . . I suppose that an I'm sorry doesn't cut it at all . . . Thanks for all those who have the patience to stay with me! One chapter left of our dear Cullen kids getting into trouble! And of course Esme and Carlisle will be included as well! I'm starting to work on the chapter tomorrow!**

The rest of the Cullen children got back sometime last night. I was asleep. I was woken up by the faces of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, standing around my bed. Where was Emmett you ask . . . well he was the one who was jumping on my bed teasing Edward about not being able to hold onto him.

Currently I was sitting at the kitchen table eating an Spanish omelette, courtesy of Esme, with 7 faces staring at me.

"That's actually not a bad idea Emmett." Edward chuckled. I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was so random and it cut through the tensed silence of the kitchen like a knife. The majority of people in the room were wondering how to get back at Lauren and Jessica. As soon as Edward spoke up Carlisle and Esme sighed in unison, both knowing what stories to expect in the future I suppose.

"Be careful with your leg, Bella. And if anyone of these kids starts doing something you don't like just let me know. They are still young enough to be grounded." Esme gave me a soft smile and ignored Edwards "I'm technically right around your age, _Mom_"

I looked around the room and immediately grew suspicious at the smile on Edward's, Alice's, and Emmett's faces. Heck, Alice and Emmett were giggling and that was never a good sign. "What are you guys going to do?" I asked. Both Jasper and Rosalie nodded with curiosity, also wondering what was going on.

I felt Emmett's giant hands cover my ears and rolled my eyes. They could all talk quietly enough for me not to hear. I think that he just did this to inform me that Rosalie and Jasper were being let in on the secret and I wasn't. I sighed and felt Emmett's hands shake with laughter. Finally the hands moved off of my head, letting me hear what was going on around me. I sighed again when I was lifted off the chair and strapped into my wheelchair. The whole moving Bella whenever we feel like it thing that these Cullen's have is annoying as . . . well the most annoying thing in the world. Vampirism cannot come any faster.

The ride to school was horrible. Everyone was smiling and laughing and planning and being devious and I was stuck left out of the loop. My annoyance, irritation and curiosity spiked when they started to list off things they would need and who gets to do what. Jasper was smirking at me. I glared at him and then felt and wave of peace and patience fill me. I tried to glare again but couldn't bring myself to do so. Damn his empathy.

"All in good time Bella, have a little patience." And he passed another wave of it over me. Emmett and Alice, of course, laughed at his little joke. And I really tried to be annoyed with him, but he wouldn't let me, which in itself is immensely annoying. Man, I really hate empathy.

All day I've been waiting and waiting for something to happen. Anything really. My anticipation, impatience and irritation was built up so high that every time I saw Jasper in the hallway he almost burst out laughing and patted my arms in false sympathy. Emmett of course just smiled at me and winked, knowing full well that it was really beginning to piss me off.

Then lunch came around and I was dragged to the "Cullen table" by Rosalie, a tray of food already sitting there for me to pick and choose off of. I looked at her in curiosity as to where everyone else was, but she simply smiled and kept her hand on my knee to stop me from running anywhere.

And then it started . . .

Lauren walked into the cafeteria and I held my breath. I heard Rosalie mutter a quite breathe Bella under her breath but I ignored it. Lauren was decked out in full clothing. She was wearing jeans that went to her ankle and sneakers, a long sleeve shirt that covered even her neck and then full head gear that you would be expecting one to wear while sledding or snow mobiling.

I saw Alice run out of the hallway and then run towards Lauren, an expression of pure sadness on the formers face and what you could see of Lauren's pure horror. I frowned.

"How could you?" Alice cried out making Lauren cringe.

"I- ummmm. I-" Lauren stuttered. Everyone stared in confusion.

"You told me you loved me! And now you hide your face from everyone! Even after all I did for you!"

"I-INEVER SAID THAT! I love Edward not you!" Lauren screamed, and then she froze. I frowned even harder. Rosalie patted my knee.

As soon as she spoke the entire room went quiet. Everyone staring at the spectacle that was Alice and Lauren. The rest of the Cullen's quickly entered the room. Jasper sitting on the other side of me and Emmett going to the lunch line. What the heck were they going to do?

Edward walked towards Lauren with purpose and stood behind Alice, putting a hand on her shoulder in fake support. For a while they just stood there and stared at each other and while they were doing this Jasper turned to me and winked, letting me know that he was going to be doing something very shortly.

Alice then turned into Edward's shoulder and started to cry, her shoulders shaking, hiding her face so no one would wonder why she didn't have any tears. Edward soothed her and then glared at Lauren.

"How could you hurt my sister like this Lauren? How could you be so petty? After everything you've been through together?"

Lauren stared. I suppose that underneath her head gear her mouth was open in shock. "We've never done anything together! I don't know what she's talking about! Edward you have to believe me please!" She begged.

I felt jealously flare through me as she openly flirted and expressed her "love" for him. I wanted to stand up and slap her. Remind her that I was his girlfriend. I felt pressure on my leg and realised that I was starting to rise from my seat. Rosalie kept me in place. Stupid vampire strength. Jasper chuckled lowly and then took my jealous feelings away from me, leaving amusement in its place. "Just watch, Bella." He said.

Edward whispered something to Alice and she nodded her head vigorously. Edward turned to Lauren. "You have to make Alice feel better Lauren and the only way I believe that you can do that is by showing off what she has done for you."

Lauren shook her head. "No. I am not doing that."

Edward smiled at her and I could tell he was dazzling her. He moved in closer and whispered, loud enough for the school to hear. "Not even for me?"

She blinked and then slowly nodded. "What do I get if I do take it off?" She breathed, attempting to flirt.

"A kiss." He said seductively. I winced and growled. Jasper placed one of his hands on my other arm and left it there, helping Rosalie hold me down and also to make his power stronger on me.

Lauren slowly grabbed the head gear and then took it off her head. We all immediately gasped and then a kid started to laugh, and then another and another. I started to laugh as well, laughing so hard I thought that I would burst. I felt Jasper remove his hand from my arm and start to chuckle, Rosalie did as well.

Lauren was orange with green hair. There were white marks on her faces. She looked like an Oompa Loompa! Holy jeez, this was hilarious. Her cheeks slowly got redder but she held her ground. Then Edward walked towards our table.

"Wait!" Lauren called out! "What about my kiss?" She looked at me with what was supposed to be a menacing smirk, but with her current attire it was funny.

Edward slowly turned around and gave her a smirk of his own. "I said you'd get a kiss. I didn't specify who it would be from." He nodded at Alice and suddenly the whole school howled even harder.

"Relax babe," Alice said. "It'll be just like we always do."

Lauren sputtered and backed away from Alice. "No. No no no no no no no."

Alice stomped her feet and then flung her arms by her sides. "THAT'S IT! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU SAID I WAS THE BEST KISSER IN THE UNIVERSE! AND NOW YOU WANT TO RUIN WHAT WE HAD BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO PROUD TO TELL THE SCHOOL THAT YOU'VE WALKED OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Her body started to shake with fake anger and sadness. "How could you do this to me?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. The room looked at her with sadness, pitying her too much to even realise that she herself was practically proclaiming she was gay.

Suddenly Emmett made himself noticed. "Hey Lauren, I thought Oompa Loompa's were supposed to be happy creatures. And a lot shorter to, actually."

Lauren glared at him and then suddenly she was smiling. "Emmett, do you know how gorgeous you are?" She purred. I quickly glanced at Jasper who just smirked.

Alice yelled and then ran at Emmett grabbing the potatoes off his tray and throwing them at Lauren. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened in shock.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard Edward scream and then he grasped the closest food item, which happened to be a blueberry (I laughed at the irony) and tossed it towards Lauren. The Cullen's and I looked at each other and then at Edward in shock. Did he seriously just participate, nah, start a food fight. The lunch room was suddenly filled with flying food and laughing people. Lauren fled as fast as she possibly could.

The rest of the Cullen's joined us at the table and gave each other high-fives. I laughed.

Emmett nudged me lightly, or what he thought was lightly, I would've ended up on the floor if Edward hadn't caught me first. "Aww . . . see Bell, you just needed a good ol' laugh." Emmett said. "I mean look at that smile guys, all because good old big brother here is a genius. Beautiful." He stated with a grin.

I blushed. Emmett laughed again. "Ooh! She's blushing! I am a genius!" I blushed again and he laughed.

"Bella Swan, Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, report to the principal's office now!"

I felt the smile slowly fade. Of course Emmett would land us in trouble. At least this time it was worth getting there.


	6. Fun with the Principal

**A/N: Wow . . . this is the last chapter of this story. I'm going to work on My Knight, My Salvation for a while and then I will right a spin off story to this one. Or a sequel of sorts. Any ways I hope that you've enjoyed the story and thanks to all of those who have had that patience to actually read through the whole thing and keep reading despite my long blocks between chapters! THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!**

Edward wheeled me towards the principal's office, apologizing the entire way for getting me into trouble. I stopped trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault and it was worth it about 2 minutes ago. Emmett just laughed and re-enacted the whole thing, making the rest of us laugh.

When we got to the office the principal ordered us all to sit down and stay quiet. He then informed us that our parents would be called. Thankfully he couldn't get a hold of Charlie, so I only had to deal with Esme and Carlisle. And I can't really see them getting too upset over the whole thing, considering how they knew that something was going to happen.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is principal Wickley from Forks high school. Your children and another student have been involved in the bullying of one of my students and I need you to come down to the school as soon as you can." Mr. Wickley stated.

The rest of the Cullen's started to snicker and I looked at them in confusion. Alice leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Esme just asked him if he was insufficient in punishing us himself."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Esme said that? "Long story." Jasper mouthed. I nodded my head at him and then I started to giggle. Go Esme!

"No, no. I am quite sufficient. However it is required that you are present in matters such as these. Okay, okay. Thank you." He added. I guess he was on Esme's bad side. Curious and hilarious.

We were ordered to "sit quietly and think about what we'd done". Of course, I didn't do anything. But thinking about what happened made me laugh so I decided to glance around the office.

Edward sat down and looked around the room, every once in a while he would suppress a chuckle, more than likely from someone's thoughts. He caught my gaze and gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled and winked at him. He suppressed another chuckle. Rosalie looked bored, extremely bored. I gave her a quick smile and she returned it, and then went back to looking at her nails. I looked around at Jasper and Emmett and saw the tell tale signs that they were talking to each other. My head immediately swung around to Edward and Alice who practically burst out laughing. Mr. Wickley glared at them and they tried to stifle it. I frowned with a small smile. Not knowing what to expect, just knowing that it would be good.

Esme and Carlisle finally walked through the office door. Huh, maybe they both didn't want to miss a chance to act the concerned parent with inside jokes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," He seemed surprised to see them both. "Thank you for coming."

"What happened?" Esme said.

"Well, your children made a spectacle in our cafeteria today. They bullied a student into admitting her . . . sexual orientation." Everyone but the adults snorted. This was too good to be true. "Dressed her as an Oompa Loompa –"

"Actually sir, you have no proof that we did that. I mean what person in their right mind would let someone dress them as an Oompa Loompa?" Alice injected.

He ignored her. "Edward here started a food fight that did some serious damage to the cafeteria and-"

Esme and Carlisle looked at Edward in shock and he just looked smug. The rest of us started to laugh again. We were quickly silenced.

Mr. Wickley looked over at us. "What do you have to say for your selves? This is nothing to be proud about."

It was quiet for a while and then Emmett yelled out, "IT'S FUN GETTING INTO TROUBLE!"

Oh god! Jasper and Emmett were betting.

"Dude, show some love for Mr. W." Jasper said, sounding every bit like a wanna be gangster.

Emmett's face fell. "Soorry." He sang out.

Then it clicked. Games. Emmett was saying the name or catch phrase of games. And Mr. Proper Jasper was talking like a wanna be. Oh god this is going to be funny.

Everyone held in their laughter. Esme and Carlisle even looked disappointed! Man they are good at acting!

"Now, Mr. Cullen these boys –"

"It's Dr. Cullen actually." Carlisle interrupted. What the heck did Mr. Wickley do to them to be treated so rudely by Carlisle and Esme?

"OPERATION!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie smiled at him fondly and then patted his arm.

Jasper hit his back. "Sorry man, but the bro ain't all there, yah know?"

"I know very well that Emmett is fully intact. Now talk properly. What I wish to know is why you did this?"

"What I would like to know is who they did it to?" Esme said.

"I am not allowed to give out the name of stu-"

"We did it to Lauren, mom. Because of what she did." Alice said, hanging her head in fake shame.

"Lauren did nothing to –"Mr. Wickley started.

Rosalie interrupted him. "Lauren bullies Bella and we were just sticking up for her, Daddy." She looked at Carlisle with puppy eyes and he smiled at her. She then turned to Mr. Wickley and. . . I burst out laughing along with almost everyone else. Rosalie . . . she – she stuck her tongue out at the principal! The look on his face. Priceless.

Suddenly I felt brave and reckless and just restless to join in on the fun. "Be mature Rosie. We don't wanna look bad in front of Mr. Wickley. He may yell at us."

Rosalie looked over my head and smirked at Jasper. "Finally you become useful 'bro'"

"Dang right, bra!" Jasper said. Then he did some weird hand gesture.

"Don't do that to me!" I glared at him. The feelings of wanting to join in were gone. And slowly my annoyance and anger started to slip away. "Stop it."

Mr. Wickley looked at me in confusion. "He's not doing anything, Miss Swan."

I glared at Mr. Wickley.

"Yah, Bell I didn't do nothing."

"Jenga! We're getting into trouble! Now!" Emmett said.

"Alright kids. Stop it." Carlisle said, trying to put an end to the arguing.

"Yes children. Cease the violence. You're giving me a migrane." Edward stated.

"Shut up Edward!" We said in unison. Emmett in the background said. "Aggression!"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Wickley said. "You are all old enough to act properly and this childish behaviour shall cease instantly!" His face was red and so were his hands. There was a vein sticking out of his forehead and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Dungeons and Dragons." Emmett said in a "holy crow you're pissed" voice.

"Whoa dude! Take a chill pill." Jasper said.

I snorted. Trust that Emmett and Jasper could make a girl cheer up.

Suddenly Alice started to smile and Edward along with her.

Esme finally spoke up, "He's right you guys, that's enough. We need to finish this discussion."

"Now," Mr. Wickley began. Trying to get back control I suppose. The poor man is in way over his head though. "Bella, is it true that Lauren was being mean to you?"

Mean to me? Seriously? What am I? Seven? Sheesh.

"Pfft. Hell to the yah Lauren was being mean to her. She was being seriously bad as-" Alice clamped a hand over Jasper's mouth and then smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Lauren's not the nicest of people." I informed him.

"So you told the Cullen's and Hale's to bully her?" He said.

"No! Bella had nothing to do with this she-" I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth. "No sir. But I knew it was going to happen and had no problems with it." If they were going down, so was I.

"Alright. And you guys believed that it would be funny dress her as an Oompa Loompa, get her to admit to the whole school that she wasn't . . . that she liked the same . . . gender –"

"Honestly just say lesbian already. This is painful." Rosalie said. "There's nothing wrong with it."

He ignored her. "And to encourage public displays of affection in a high school and start a food fight?"

"Who wants to be a millionaire?" Emmett said in an obnoxious voice, bringing his face closer to the principal's and doing some weird jig thing.

"He means yes." Edward said. "By saying a question with an obviously yes answer, Emmett is answering – "

"I know what he means." Wickley snapped. "No you don't." Edwards said.

We all chuckled

"Well you have all put Lauren through a huge trauma that may end up in therapy."

I burst out laughing at the image of Lauren lying on a leather couch crying and professing her 'troubles' to a therapist. Everyone stared at me. I shook my head and the principal glared.

"This is not funny Miss Swan."

"Gold fish!" Emmett said.

Edward spoke up, "He means try again."

"I know what he means!" He yelled at Edward. Finally reaching his breaking point. "You will all be suspended for two weeks and receive 2 months of detention if you keep this up!"

"Deal or No deal?" Emmett questioned.

"NO DEAL!" I heard Alice scream. I snorted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, control your children."

"DR. CULLEN." We said in unison.

"Right. Anyways. We need to reach an agreement as to what the appropriate punishment shall be."

"Will you be punishing me, Mr. Wickley. I've been a good girl." Rosalie leaned forward in her chair a bit and twirled her hair around her finger. Looking innocent and flirtatious. Mr. Wickley's eyes lowered down to her cleavage and he swallowed. I saw Jasper and Edward wince and I tried not to gag. Emmett looked at him and growled. The tension in the room grew as Emmett grew angrier and Mr. Wickley's gaze did not move. Suddenly Carlisle slammed his hand on the desk, making me and Mr. Wickley jump.

"The consequences of their actions?" Carlisle stated calmly.

"Right, right. I believe that they shall be suspended for a week and each must right me a 20 page essay on why you shouldn't bully others. I believe that is fitting."

Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes. That's very fitting. The suspension starts immediately I assume?"

"Yes." He was still glancing warily at Emmett.

"Old maid." Emmett growled, his lips slowing coming up to reveal his teeth.

"Ooh you just got burned! Mr. W, BURNED!"

"You're dismissed." He stated.

Suddenly Alice started to sob. And she ran towards Carlisle, who stood up and held her to his chest, looking confused as ever.

"Daddy he wants us to leave! And I don't wanna leave! He's being a bully!"

I tried really hard not to laugh and Alice's body shook with fake sobs and Carlisle stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Miss Cullen, I am a very busy man and I do not have time for childish behaviour."

"Liar." Edward stated.

"I am an honest man Mr. Cullen!"

"Are you smarter than a fifth grader?" Emmett asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"How dare you insinuate that I unintelligent! EVERYBODY OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

We all smiled at him. "Bye Mr. Wickley." Was said in unison. Emmett waved. Alice waved as well with a big smile on her face and then skipped out of the office. Rosalie blew him a kiss and as she walked out his eyes were on her. Emmett walked up to him a growled. "If you so much as think about touching her I will rip your limbs off and- OW OW OW OW OW!"

Esme grabbed his ear and walked out of the room, Carlisle following behind her. I looked around. It was only Jasper and I. He smiled at me and then grabbed the back of my wheel chair and pushed me out of the room. Only to be pushed out of the way by Emmett as soon as we closed the door behind us. I turned around and saw Rosalie give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile. Probably to let him know that the flirting was just to mess with the principal. He smiled back at her and then turned to me. "Wanna know the best thing about being a vampire Bella?"

Edward whipped around and growled. "Don't you dare Emmett."

"Strength." Emmett said, completely ignoring Edward.

What the heck does he mean strength? Oh no . . . please no. My heart started to race in overtime as Emmett pushed my wheelchair straight down the hall with a great amount of strength. And despite all my sudden visions of crashing straight into the wall, I smiled. Flying through the hall on a wheel chair felt a lot like running with Edward. It was sorta fun.

I came to an abrupt stop and looked up behind me. Rosalie stood there, holding the wheel chair still and thankfully stopping me from crashing into a wall.

I glared at Emmett.

"Don't even bother Bella, I know you had fun. Right Jasper?" I turned to Jasper and shook my head slightly, trying to tell him to disagree with that statement. Jasper smirked at me. "She did Emmett."

"Traitor." I stated. He just smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmett was completely incorrect you know." Rosalie stated as we traveled down the hallways.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The best thing about being a vampire isn't strength. It's speed and stealth." Then she abruptly turned my wheel chair around and pulled it back a little. I just stared straight ahead. Not really seeing or understanding. Then I saw. It was a poster of Lauren, in her Oompa Loompa attire, with her mouth open in rage. I started to shake with laughter and then I burst out laughing when in the background I could see Wonka world. Lauren was standing next to the original Oompa Loompa's, who were pointing at her. And the words underneath were absolutely perfect. "What do you get when your daughter's a brat?"

I turned around to look at Rosalie. "You did this?"

"Stealth and speed. And Alice." She added. Everyone chuckled. Of course Alice was involved.

In the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle and Esme laugh and quickly leave the building as to not attract attention (mainly so kids didn't see them laughing at bullying). The rest of us just stared at the poster and then burst out laughing.

I turned my head and saw other posters lined up and down the hallway. Revenge is sweet (pun intended).

Alice and Rosalie gave each other high fives and then we continued down the hallway.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, who won the bet?" I asked, suddenly remembering it.

Jasper grinned. "That would be me. Let's just say Rose shouldn't have tempted Mr. Wickley and he definitely should have realized that Emmett was possessive."

Emmett bumped him, sending him to the wall. "Bet you I can win the next bet!"

Jasper smirked mischievously. "What's the bet?"

"First one to make beautiful Bella blush wins!" He said with a grin.

Damn him!


End file.
